Mobile phones and other digital devices have become increasingly popular in recent years. Many mobile device users use their devices to perform countless different daily tasks. For instance, mobile devices allow users to check email, send and receive instant messages, check calendar items, take notes, set up reminders, browse the internet, play games or perform any number of different things using specialized applications or “apps”. These applications allow mobile devices to communicate with other computer systems and perform a wide variety of network-connected tasks previously not possible with a mobile device.